A Study in Scarlet
by AznAnimeGrl2649
Summary: .:NejiTen:. Tenten meets a stranger in a coffeehouse.


**A/N:** This will be my designated dump for my pilots, i.e. first chapters of stories that I've written with no further plot development in mind, other than the summary. Which ever pilot gets the most votes will be turned into a full fledge story. This is the first. Enjoy.

* * *

**Started:** Thursday, November 12, 2009

**Draft Finished:** Friday, November 15, 2009

**Fiction:** Continuation

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The character and names of Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. This story belongs to me.

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairings:** NejiTen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Summary:** The coffeehouse was the last place anyone would suspect him to frequent. Hyuuga Neji is a well-known celebrity who just wanted some privacy. Finding some peace in a coffeehouse, he meets the reluctant Tenten, who sits next to him week after week. Unaware of his true identity, Tenten befriends him and then her life takes an unexpected turn when he reveals himself to her, and presents her with an opportunity to work with him. For selfless reasons, Tenten decides to accept his offer and finds herself as his public decoy. While living in the life of fame and fortune, Tenten struggles to keep true to herself and to her feelings. Life as she knew it will never be the same.

* * *

**A Study in Scarlet**

_Dark Espresso with Extra Whipped Cream_

* * *

As the doors opened to the warm welcoming aroma of grounded coffee, the slight sweet scent of streamed milk, grilled cheese, and contemporary music filled her senses. Tenten let out a small sigh. Tonight was her favorite night because the weekend started the minute the clock chimed eight o' clock. Off from work, Tenten escaped the cold weather to enjoy the simple things in life.

Every week, she would stop by this coffeehouse, order herself a drink and sit down to read a week's worth of magazines, newspaper. Occasionally, she'd read a book that fitted her fancy, but for the most part, she'd surf the web until hours on end. It sure did beat going home alone with a container of take-out and sitting in front of a television set watching a movie by her lonesome. It was a relief to be in a place where she can find some peace after a hard day of work.

Walking up to the counter, Tenten ordered her drink. "May I please have a tall double-shot mocha with extra whipped cream?"

"Sure thing," the cashier replied. "Will that be for here or to go?"

"For here please." Tenten looked over at the glass refrigerator. "Oh, and add a turkey sandwich to my order."

"All right, I'll have it ready for you in just a second."

"Thank you." After paying for her purchase, the brunette walked straight over to the far corner of the coffeehouse. She flopped down on the fluffy couch, setting down her book bag and taking off her jacket and draped it on the arm rest. This was her favorite spot. Not only was it secluded from the main area, it was the only area in which she can appreciate the subtle quietness and observe everything in her sight. It was also far away from the door where the cold air can't reach her.

After waiting a few minutes, the barista called out her order. Tenten retrieved it and went back to her seat. She took a sip of her drink, tasting the sweet combination of chocolate and espresso mixed with the sweet layer of whipped cream. It was just perfect.

+0+0+0+

The bell on the door chimed when the young man opened the door to the small coffeehouse. There wasn't anything special about this place. The main plus side to this small business was that it closed late and wasn't crowded by loud, anxious, busy-body, mindless people. The coffee, he admit, wasn't so far from the real thing. Burnt coffee was last thing he needed. Surely, it didn't take a genius to know how to work a machine in order to make a decent cup of coffee.

With a couple of long strides, he reached the counter and placed his order for a cup of black coffee. Pulling his gloves off, he paid the cashier and walked over to back where he could have a bit of privacy.

It has been a very long day. From the first hour to the last, it was non-stop, moving around, making sure everything was done right, and finishing plans to fit his schedule.

He sets down his cup on a coaster as he sat on the other end of the couch. With a swift motion, his scarf and jacket were removed from his body and he placed it neatly beside him. Finally, he took off his sunglasses and hid them in the pocket of his coat. Gripping on the large mug, he took a drink out it and held it in his hands to warm them up. He had been outside most of the day. Even though it was a part of his line of work, the weather proved to be difficult, especially when it felt like the temperature was below freezing.

He glanced over to his right and found that he had company. It was common in coffeehouses to seat to a complete stranger. As long as they did not bother him, he did not mind. His eyes froze when he saw that she was reading a magazine. The second she toss the glossy issue aside, he released a breath that he did not realize he had been holding. Then, surprising himself, he asked her a question.

"Could you please pass me the newspaper?" The brunette looked at him, slightly startled at his request.

"Here you go," she said with a small smile. With that, she turned back to the table and grabbed the next issue of magazine closest to her. What she didn't notice was his stare. This time, he was staring right at her. She did not recognize him. Inwardly, he smirked. After a long day of being chased around and hunted down by the media, he finally found a bit of peace. Who knew this coffeehouse would be this useful. A satisfying feeling washed over him as he thought how this place was beginning to feel like an escape, his escape.

+0+0+0+

The next week, Tenten didn't hesitate to order a Grande size cup of peppermint hot chocolate with extra whipped cream. The temperature outside was dropping rapidly. Aside from the fierce wind and freezing cold atmosphere, the only thing that reminded her of winter was a warm hot cup of chocolate deliciousness. She prayed that it doesn't snow soon because the last thing she needed was an excuse to order a larger cup.

Hot chocolate in hand, Tenten walked over to the couch, holding onto her cup firmly as she sat down. She could hear light tunes of jingles filling the air while little lights surrounded the corners of the coffeehouse. The festivities made her smile, reminding her of the upcoming season.

Swiping the newspaper from the table, she opened it to read the local news. Half way down reading the main article, a voice interrupted her.

"May I have the paper after you're done?" Setting it down, she turned to her left. His calm posture emitted a mysterious demeanor, but she didn't mind. Then, realizing his request she handed him the paper.

"You can have it. There's nothing in there that interests me anyway," she stated. Folding it as neatly as she could, the brunette slid it to his side and picked up her cup of hot chocolate. By this time, the whipped cream had already melted and the hot chocolate may as well be roomed temperature chocolate milk. Damn, she should have asked the barista to make it extra hot. Oh well.

Tenten glanced at her seat mate. He was drinking a cup of coffee. From the looks of it, it wasn't altered by any additional substance. Black, as coffee connoisseurs called it. She could smell the strong aroma from where she sat. Turning her attention back to her own drink, she was glad that she did not order any espresso today. She needed to sleep, after all.

"You have some whipped cream on your face." Tenten blinked. It took a second to realize that the comment was directed at her. Looking at the speaker, she found him staring at a certain area on her face. Automatically, she reached up to touch the corners of her mouth.

"Where?" She asked him, dumbfounded by her inability to find his observation. Out of nowhere, the stranger grabbed a piece of napkin and wiped it across her nose. Without another word, he held it in front of her. She gave him a sheepish smile."Thank you."

"Hn," he replied, sounding a bit detached. Tenten took one good look at him and then glanced at the clock. It was time to go home and get ready for a good night's sleep. Gathering up her things, she returned the emptied mug to the counter and headed out. She didn't even turn back to see the light eyes that followed her all the way to the door. The bell chimed before she could realize that she had forgotten her scarf.

+0+0+0+

His long fingers gripped the steaming mug of coffee and like clockwork, he went straight over to his designated seat he occupied every week. He sat down and patiently waited. The air was thin as ever and snow started to fall. Tonight, the coffeehouse may as well be a ghost town. A couple of people were in here, but aside from that, it was mostly empty.

A cold burst of air entered the room and the familiar brunette walked toward the counter to order her drink.

"Excuse me," he heard her say. "I may have left my scarf here last week. You didn't happen to find it, did you?" The person behind the counter apologized and went to finish the drink order. Sighing, she rubbed her hands together and walked towards him and sat down. "It's so cold," she said, mostly to herself. Then, glancing to her left, she gave him a warm smile. "Not reading the newspaper today?" His gaze caught her hazel orbs.

"I just got here," he told her.

"Oh, I see. Drinking black coffee again?" She saw him nod and sunk deeply into the couch while she waited for her own drink.

"I believe this is yours." When she came to, Tenten saw her own scarf hovering in front of her. Immediately, she grabbed it.

"My scarf," she exclaimed. "You found it. Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Once again, he was met with her smile.

"I'm Tenten." She extended her hand.

"Neji." The next thing he knew, his grasp came in contact with her soft hands.

"You come here every week?" She asked him.

"Yes."

"This place is lovely isn't it? It's so relaxed and peaceful. I just love being here."

"It's accommodating to many people," he commented. "What did you order today?"

"White chocolate mocha-"

"With extra whipped cream," Neji finished for her. He heard her chuckle.

"Maybe I come here too often," Tenten said, taking off her coat and setting it to the side. "Once a week is too much, ne?" He didn't get a chance to reply. His eyes followed her as she went to get her drink. When she came back, she grabbed a newspaper nearby and a couple of magazines. Holding out to him, she took a sip and sat down. Neji grabbed it without hesitation and for the rest of the night, they sat in silence as the snow fell ever so softly outside.

+0+0+0+

"So, what do you do for a living?" Tenten flipped through the magazine absently. She found herself looking at diet ads that sprawled the pages of magazines like ants on a picnic. Needless to say, she was uninterested.

"A lot of things," Neji answered her. His hair was tied back as he sat comfortably in a buttoned up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and like usual, he was reading the day's paper. Flipping to the next page, he asked her the same question.

"I'm a cook," she replied in a cheerful tone. She held up the magazine she had in her hand. "This here is an insult to all the foodies out there." His pearl eyes looked upon the glossy page of advertisements for weight loss. "I mean, come on, a pill to lose weight?" The brunette shook her head from side to side. He couldn't help but smirk.

Though they see each other on weekly basis, they exchange small polite conversations. It isn't every day that you find some good company who appreciated a bit of peace and quiet. Fridays were beginning to become Tenten's ultimate favorite night. Not only did she got to enjoy a cup of heavenly delight, she got to know Neji a bit better. After returning her scarf, she figured the least thing she can do is be civil with him. After all, they did share the same couch, week after week.

Neji took a sip of his coffee, never taking his eyes off the paper. Stoic as ever, the young man sat silently, glancing at the clock every now and then.

"Well, I guess this is good night." Tenten got up and placed on her coat and wrapped her scarf around her neck. Immediately, he set the newspaper aside and picked up his own belongings. "I will be going as well."

"Okay." Grabbing their cups, the barista bid them good night. They both walked into the cold where dimmed street nights lit their path. "I'll see you next week?" He turned to her and nodded. "See you then." She waved at him and headed in the opposite direction. As for him, he watched her until she was out of sight.

+0+0+0+

Tenten balanced the plate with her turkey panini, and at the same time tried to set down her coat and book bag onto the couch. Her drink was expertly held in her hand while her belongings fell from her arm, draping onto the arm rest in a swift move. She just wished her scarf was more cooperative. Despite that, she was satisfied that a disaster didn't happen. She placed the cup and plate on the table and sat down in a sigh.

Happily settled in, Tenten reached for her sandwich. She was glad the barista was nice enough to cut it in half. The taste of turkey with parmesan cheese spread and spinach on thick slices of organic bread filled her mouth as she took a large bite. In the long of day of preparing food for others, it was such a relief to eat food that she did not have to prepare herself. Call her lazy or whatever, she didn't care. All she wanted was to fill her stomach with good food.

"May I sit here?" She glanced up and found Neji pointing to the seat that was covered by her scarf. Tenten swallowed her food before answering.

"Of course." Pulling it away, the auburn haired girl placed it beside her arm rest. Her brown orbs watched as her weekly seat mate sat down immediately, looking positively energy drained. Usually composed, today his clothing was loose and wrinkled. His long hair was a bit messy, and she couldn't help but feel a bit worried. "Rough day?" His gaze turned in her direction for a moment and turned way to close his eyes.

"Yes," he answered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Do you want half of my sandwich?" Tenten held the plate in front of him, which he was hesitant to accept. "You look like you haven't eaten all day." She placed it in his lap without another word. Taking a bite of her own sandwich, she mumbled incoherently about how good it tastes and how he should try it. Eventually, Neji grabbed the sandwich off the plate and took a bite.

"Thank you."

"No problem." She wiped her mouth and proceeded to take a drink out of her mug. "Anything new with you?"

"The usual," Neji said dully.

"All work and no play, huh?" He scoffed at her comment. "At least it's the weekend."

"If only." Watching him devour the rest of the sandwich with such grace, she couldn't help but stare. By now, he had already eaten more than she had despite the fact that she started before him.

"You mean, you have to work tomorrow as well?"

"Seven days a week." Gripping the handle of his own mug, Neji took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tenten tilted her head back and rested it against the couch. A sigh escaped her mouth and she closed her eyes.

"What are you planning to do for your weekend?" She opened one of her eyes and peeked at him.

"Oh, you know, run some errands, do some chores, write some bad checks."

"You can't keep up with your bills?"

"It's hard these days, especially since it's a large house."

"Why don't you sell it?"

"I can't. It belongs to my family. Besides, I grew up in that house." She found him staring at her. "I guess it can't be helped. On the brighter side, it stopped snowing."

"Hardly, it will probably snow again soon."

"It's festive," Tenten said openly.

"Hn," he replied. "If you say so." At that, she chuckled. Inwardly, she know that he liked the snow even though he didn't want to admit it. At least the weather outside was a bit merciful today.

+0+0+0+

Neji did not show up the next week, or the week after that. Naturally, she was worried and felt kind of disappointed that he did not show up. At one point, she even stayed until closing time, but he never came. By the sixth week of his absence, she gave up. Tenten still came by though, just to enjoy the tranquility of the coffeehouse and drink to her heart's content of warm espresso drinks with extra whipped cream, of course. She stuck to her usual routine, ordering her drink and sitting at the same spot she occupies every week. They might as well name the seat 'Tenten's Spot'.

Needless to say, Tenten gave up figuring out where her seat companion may be. Perhaps he found a different coffeehouse to frequent. Whatever it is, she didn't think of him for weeks until a particular day, something changed.

It was like every other week. She'd come in, order her drink, and sit down. This week, however, it was different.

"This was left here for you," the cashier told her. Tenten stared in bewilderment when she was presented with a beautifully wrapped box with a card that had her name on it.

"Thank you." Awkwardly, she took the box and went over to the table and read the card.

_You are cordially invited_, the card read, _to the annual Black and White Gala hosted at City Hall. Please join us for an evening of food and drink in the honor of celebrating the achievements of Hyuuga Neji. _The details of the event were listed at the bottom of the thick expensive invitation. Confused more than ever, Tenten found another note attached. _Tenten, please accept this gift." _With curiosity getting the better of her, she reached for the box and opened it. After setting the top to the side, she found herself gasping at the sight of a beautiful dress hidden amidst the tissue paper. Then, it suddenly occurred to her that his name sounds vaguely familiar. _Hyuuga_ Neji. Why was she so clueless?

+0+0+0+

He was in the coffeehouse the moment she stepped through the door. Hazel eyes met his calculating gaze as she approached the counter to order her drink. At first, Tenten was hesitant to move towards his direction, but then she reminded herself that she had spent week after week talking to him. To her, Neji was just a normal person, but to the world, _Hyuuga_ Neji is a celebrity. She felt kind of shocked that she did not recognize him. Of all the magazines she could have read right next to him, surely she could have noticed that he looked familiar based on the numerous ads that graced his handsome face.

Whether it was out of blunt ignorance, or the fact that she did not care about his status, Tenten kept in mind that he's human after all. He probably wanted to be treated like everybody else. Feeling a bit better about the situation, Tenten walked toward the couch and sat next to him. He sat calmly, legs crossed with his temple resting on his knuckles. Carefully examining him, Tenten could finally find the resemblance that connected him to his line of work.

"I haven't seen you in a while," she casually greeted him. He observed her for a minute, his piercing eyes held her own until the cashier's voice broke the trance and called out her drink. Quickly, she got up, grabbed her drink and came back. "I thought you've abandon this place."

"It's always on my mind, every week while I was away," he assured her. She gave him a small smile.

"So all of this time. . ." Tenten voice drifted off waiting for him to finish her train of thought. Just what was she suppose to think? He simply took interest in her because she didn't know who he was, or did he find it amusing that she did not care? "Your gift-"

"Is part of my proposal to you." Her brown orbs met his own.

"Excuse me?" Instantly, she was taken back. What was he talking about?

"The Gala is a celebration to present my new production company. I want you to work with me." She blinked in surprise. Was he joking? The realization that he was serious didn't hit her until he continued with his request. "I'm giving you an opportunity." Neji leaned in, making her feel smaller than she already did. The word 'why' got caught in her throat. With the economy and her insufficient income, the brunette was struggling to make ends meet. Everything seemed to go against her. Bills were starting to pile up and the last thing she needed was to find another job, if anyone else were willing to hire anyways. "Work for me and I will make sure your house does not end up in the government's hand by the end of the month." Those words stopped her in her tracks. He can't be serious? The idea that the infamous Hyuuga Neji was offering her an opportunity to work alongside him didn't sink into Tenten's mind until she found his business card in her line of vision. Of course, the one thing that came across her mind was that there had to be a catch. There was _always_ a catch. "In return," his colorless eyes stared right into her dark orbs. "You will give up a year of your life for me." A whole year?

"I want to know," she began, cheeks tinted pink from the close proximity. "What are you getting out of this agreement, should I choose to give up a whole year of my life to work with you?"

"You will find out soon enough," his smooth tone reached her ears. "If you spend a whole year with me, everything you do will be on my behalf. This is your chance to save your house Tenten." He extended his hand to her. "Do we have a deal?"

Like a moth to flame, Tenten eyed his hand and found herself unable to stop herself from accepting. It was only then that she realized that what she was currently feeling did not feel right at all. The ache in her chest pounded as the blood rushed to her ears. With his tight grip encompassing her own, in that small fraction in time, Tenten felt like she just made a deal with the devil himself. What remained to be unseen was the bargain itself. Just like that, her life changed the instant she stepped into that coffeehouse.

* * *

Shoes. _Check._

Purse. _Check. _

Hair and make-up. _Check and Check. _

Butterflies filled her stomach as the day drew closer and closer to six o' clock. Tonight will be a big night, not only for Neji, but for her. This was her first public attending to something as grand and so out of her league, for the lack of better words.

Strolling barefooted across the hardwood floors, Tenten walked over to the mirror and examined herself. Her ensemble was simple and at the same time, elegant. Donned in the dress that Neji had given her, it fitted her perfectly, not revealing too much skin. Just the way she liked it. The only piece of jewelry was the diamond encrusted band that held her hair in a simple bun, a gift from Neji, in which he insisted her to wear tonight. With light foundation and a dab of lipstick, the small amount of make-up completed her look. At least she didn't have to compromise on how she should present herself.

From the start of their agreement, it was clear to Tenten that Neji will have full control of her life. For one year, she would have to listen to his requests no matter how ridiculous, like the time he asked her to walk around the house balancing several books on her head for two whole hours each day for a whole week. It was a relief when he told her to stop.

As per their agreement, there was also a "don't ask him questions" clause, which Tenten soon found out to be irritating. Time after time, he would tell her to recite lines, criticized on her posture, and made her practice walking in high heels.

Traditionally, one would complain, but what's done is done. In order to make sure that Tenten would work for him, Neji made sure that the deed to her house was in his possession. If she failed to keep up with her end of the bargain before the year is over, the house would belong to him. When their agreement comes to an end after a year, he would give back the deed, and she would have more than enough money to support herself.

Her situation may be tricky on some occasions, however Neji treated her with respect. At least she didn't have to worry about losing her dignity during this time. Whatever intentions he may have in mind for her, Tenten was for certain that no harm would come to her being.

Tonight, she would be attending the Gala alongside Neji. The thought of the public event only made her even more nervous. In her preparations, Tenten managed to get ready with a few minutes to spare. To calm her nerves, she decided to go and make herself a cup of tea. As she went to the kitchen and reached for the cabinet where her cups were hidden, the doorbell rang. Reluctantly, the brunette abandoned her task and went to answer the door. Swinging the oak door open, she found Neji standing outside. Dressed in a well-tailored suit, he merely gave her a curt nod before stepping inside her warm house.

"I wasn't expecting you until six o' clock." She closed the door as quietly as she could and latched it. "Do you want something to drink?" Tenten didn't wait for him to answer and walked down the halls that connected to the kitchen. Automatically, she poured him a cup of black coffee and placed it in front of him.

"Thank you." Neji sat down on the bar stool and watched her prepare her own cup of tea. When she was done, Tenten occupied the seat next to him.

"So," she began, clicking her tongue to prolong the meaning. "What is the plan for tonight?" Experience has taught her to never assume. When you do, disastrous things happen. Tonight will be her first time attending something extravagant. The only thing she will not be ready for is the media. This public event will be the beginning of what she'd have to face. From day one, Neji made it clear that he will take care of everything. All she had to do is listen to his every word. She did trust him, after all.

"There will be speeches and photos being taken," he stated, silently observing her kitchen. "I need you to be close to me at all times."

"All right," she agreed. There was no way she would be left alone, especially since she signed up to play the part of Neji's escort for the night. After their arrangement, Tenten had no idea what she was getting into. Naturally, she placed things into perspective and finally saw the media's obsession with Hyuuga Neji. Tabloids, blogs, gossip magazines, and even websites were filled with details of his life. Of course, he did not pay attention to any of it, nor did she until recently. Several photos and Neji and her were published with captions conveying their relationship is more than just friends. Being new to the scene, Tenten found it nerve racking and proceeded to ignore the accusations.

Neji, on the other hand saw it put to use. With the mystery of her connection to Neji, the media did not die down. A plan was formulated without her knowledge with the strategy of the public's interested in Tenten. Tonight, all will be revealed.

"The dress suits you," he commented. Tenten looked away sheepishly. She was still not very used to be wearing an expensive dress, or any dress for that matter. It was not because she did not like them, rather it didn't fit her lifestyle. Call her a tomboy, but she didn't mind wearing a dress every now and then.

"Thank you," she murmured, feeling her cheeks heating up. "You don't look bad yourself." The Hyuuga mogul smirked, amused that she doesn't know just how lovely she looked.

"It's time to go." Glancing at his watch, Neji stood up and offered his hand. "Are you ready?" Tenten nodded, clasping her left hand in his.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

+0+0+0+

At their arrival in front of the City Hall, they were bombarded with questions, flashes of photography, and people making their way into the building the second they stepped out of their limo. The instant the car came to a complete stopped, Neji reminded her to just smile and hold onto him. He didn't have to tell her twice because the moment she stepped onto the red carpet, she was hanging on his arm for dear life. Her mind was on auto-pilot, stopping now and then to smile while ignoring the questions being thrown in her face.

Nothing seemed to bother Neji. Being a pro at attending public gatherings, the Hyuuga celebrity placed on his stoic and calm appearance and kept at a pace in which Tenten can follow. She was, after all wearing high heels.

Blindingly walking beside Neji, Tenten was relieved to have made it into the building without falling. She was more grateful that Neji was there to guide her, for the flashes of light appeared in her vision every time she blinked. Her only worry was that she would go absolutely blind for the entire evening, however when they entered the building, it gave her a moment to adjust to the new setting.

Walking around among men and women were waiters and waitresses carrying trays of food and drink and making rounds. Decorations with flowers and bright lights surrounded the room and music was provided by the string quartet on the stage. Men and women were standing and socializing, but stopped abruptly when Neji and Tenten entered the room. Immediately, the sound of applause echoed the room as the honored guest of the Gala made way to the center of the room with Tenten at his side.

"Smile," she heard Neji whisper in her ear as he leaned close to her. Complying with his instructions, Tenten did as she was told. Soon, she and Neji were standing on the stage. Like he said, speeches were made and by the time one came to an end, another one started. Tenten almost wanted to fall asleep, but couldn't because the stares of the crowd seemed to be piercing in her direction every time she looked down. Unconsciously, her grip upon Neji's arm tightens. He didn't seem to mind and stopped her nerves by placing his hand on top of hers as if to comfort her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you our Guest of Honor for this evening, Hyuuga Neji. He will now announce the future of his brand new company, along with his future project." Finally, it was his turn to talk.

Standing in front of the microphone, Neji made sure everyone had their attention on him. Even the servers stopped in their tracks to listen to what he had to say. Silence ate up the room, and every one waited in anticipation for him to speak.

"My new company will be the foundation of presenting my ideas to public eye." Tenten felt her body being tugged forward, standing inhumanly close to Neji as he held her protectively around her waist. "Tonight I present to you the image of my company. She is my past, my present, and my future" Immediately, her heartbeat began to quicken as felt his breath tickle down her neck. Like a whirlwind that's out of control, Tenten could not seem to grasp the events that were unraveling in front of her. "My future project, the product of my design." Shocked beyond belief, the auburn haired female remained still while the audience gasped in absolute bewilderment. Yet, in that moment, she understood that this is the real price to their agreement, and whatever hope she had for freedom diminished from her entire being because the realization hit her: For one year, she will remain beside him. For one year, she will be in his control. For one year, her life will never be the same because her life will be in his hands. "Tenten." The next she knew, Neji leaned in and connected his lips onto hers, and the ugly truth unraveled itself as the chime of bells echoed endlessly in her ears. There was no such thing as an escape because whether she likes it or not, her life now belonged to him. Ignorance be damned.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, first of all, I really no idea where the _**hell **_I am going with this plot, so please bare with me. What are your thoughts? Love it, hate it?


End file.
